<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anna on the inside out by NorthPointSkatingAcademy_figure_skater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351838">Anna on the inside out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthPointSkatingAcademy_figure_skater/pseuds/NorthPointSkatingAcademy_figure_skater'>NorthPointSkatingAcademy_figure_skater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random things from the New York, New York story universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthPointSkatingAcademy_figure_skater/pseuds/NorthPointSkatingAcademy_figure_skater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at one of my OC's from the story "New York, New York"<br/>You can read this before or after, it doesn't really matter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random things from the New York, New York story universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sighed looking up at the Avengers Tower as I walked out of the subway station on my way back home from school. </p>
<p>Would any of the Avengers notice me? If they did, would I even think myself good enough to join the team? Right now, yes. Tomorrow, maybe not. My thoughts on this stance constantly change and I'm not sure if it's good or bad. Maybe it's good, I constantly push myself and strive to be better than I was the day before. Nobody's perfect, but that doesn't mean I can't make myself better. It's only a matter of time now that at least one of them notices me. I've made it onto the news once as "New superhero/vigilante with ice saves family whose boat tipped." It was just once, but things like this don't go unnoticed. I mean, Spider-man was just that spider person on youtube and Tony Stark noticed him ad recruited him, TONY FREAKING STARK!</p>
<p>Patience. I remind myself. Patience is key.</p>
<p>Someday, I will be an Avenger, just not right now at this moment.</p>
<hr/>
<p>I walked into the apartment that I shared with my step-father. My father died when I was 10. Then my mother remarried before she passed away a couple of months ago. Next week will mark the 5 month anniversary of her death.</p>
<p>"Привет папа." <em>hi dad </em>I said throwing my keys onto the table by the entrance.</p>
<p>No response, "папа?" I called again.</p>
<p>"This isn't fun-" I stopped when I saw him sleeping on the couch with what seemed to be a tranquilizer in his neck.</p>
<p>I looked at the bigger couch and noticed a stranger sitting there.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" I asked readying myself for a fight.</p>
<p>"Я думала что ты знала меня," <em>I thought you knew me</em> the mysterious person said turning around to face me.</p>
<p>"Natasha Romanoff!?" I said, surprised.</p>
<p>I thought I would get noticed sooner or later but this is just a punch in the gut.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" I asked.</p>
<p>"To ask you, if this is you." She said flipping open her Stark phone and showing me a video of myself fighting as Luna Snow saving the family on the sinking boat.</p>
<p>"Can we talk, um, privately, please? He doesn't know about this and I would like it to stay that way."</p>
<p>"Sure," She replied shrugging her shoulder gesturing for me to take the lead.</p>
<p>I quickly stepped in front and led her to my bedroom.</p>
<p>"How did you know it was me?" I asked the second I closed my door.</p>
<p>"Your application for the Stark summer youth program, you know, the one where high schoolers get to do this summer program at Stark Industries and get hands on getting this intro to interning for when they go to college," she started.</p>
<p>"How did you figure it out from that?" I asked partially mesmerized.</p>
<p>"The project you submitted, it was breaking down Luna Snow and her powers along with the tools she uses to help her, you did it in such an intricate way that no one can unless they were Luna Snow themselves." </p>
<p>"Right, I should've known I could be ousted by that," I mumbled running my hand along my bedframe.</p>
<p>"The Avengers could use someone like you, you know,"</p>
<p>"You consulted them before this?"</p>
<p>"Only Stark, you'll also be closer to us as he immediately added you to the list after reading your submission once. You've got talent kid, don't think we don't watch the news," She said placing a hand on my shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'll get back to you on that, after all, it would be a lot for someone my age," I replied looking up at her, "I might also have to tell my step-dad my secret identity if I want to do so, so that he doesn't have a heart attack when you call him and tell him I'm on the verge of death."</p>
<p>She let out a laugh at that before quickly scribbling down something on a sticky note. She then handed it to me.</p>
<p>"Phone number, for when you make your choice, it's the compound phone so don't be surprised if someone else answers it."</p>
<p>"Got it, I'll call when my mind makes a decision," I said taking the sticky note.</p>
<p>Little did I know, this one action, would change my life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anna tells Laurens what happened the day before.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My alarm went off. I groaned pulling the covers off of myself.</p>
<p>I then jumped up remembering my conversation from yesterday. My conversation with <em>Natasha Romanoff</em>. I still couldn't believe the fact that I really was noticed by the Avengers.</p>
<p>I quickly got dressed in a pair of blue pants of a light and comfortable material, a white sports top of a breezy material for ventilation, I tucked that shirt into my pants then put on a sky blue long sleeve. I then slipped on a pair of grey roots sweatpants as it was a bit colder today and went to the kitchen to help my stepdad prepare breakfast.</p>
<p>"Добреы утро," <em>good morning [I swear I feel like I spelt it wrong] </em>I said walking into the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Добреы утро," My stepdad said smiling.</p>
<p>"Что для завтрак?" <em>What's for breakfast? </em>I asked him.</p>
<p>"Waffles," He said handing a plate, "Have a seat."</p>
<p>I took a seat and started eating breakfast.</p>
<hr/>
<p>I quickly jogged up to the school building and moved with the crowd.</p>
<p>Upon entering the building, I quickly made my way to my locker where I was greeted to the <em>wonderful</em> sound of the clacking of Karens heels.</p>
<p>Who names their child Karen?</p>
<p>A self abosorbed mother whose name is Karen who's mother's name is Karen. Who also has a mother named Karen. It's a never ending line of Karens.</p>
<p>I know that because Karen the fifth was bragging about it once.</p>
<p>I don't know why she was proud of it. Maybe because she would've failed elementary school if it was possible to fail elementary school.</p>
<p>"Well, well, well, if it isn't the short kid who dinks dey now everything," Karen the fifth said walking up to me locker.</p>
<p>I slammed the locker door while rolling my eyes and turning around to look at her.</p>
<p>"At least I know where France is," I retorted before heading off in the direction of my friends locker.</p>
<p>While walking away I heard a theater kid named Jackson saying, "Ooooh, that was a good one."</p>
<p>I internally grinned. Hamilton references were always a good source of comebacks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What time is?" I ask jumping and hugging my friend Laurens.</p>
<p>"Summertime?" He says turning around grinning.</p>
<p>"Idiot, it's showtime showtime!" I groan banging the back of my head on the locker door.</p>
<p>"I'm John Laurens in the place to be a two pints of Sam Adams but I'm working on three! Those red coats don't want it with me! Cause I will brah chicka brah these cops till I'm free! Is that better?" He said.</p>
<p>"Oui oui mon ami." I replied smiling.</p>
<p>"Class?"</p>
<p>"What else do we come here for?" I laughed.</p>
<p>"I don't know, but you seem to be hiding something."</p>
<p>"I'll tell you during lunch."</p>
<p>"I'll hold you to it."</p>
<p>"and so you will," I said before heading off to my science class.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lunchtime couldn't have come sooner.</p>
<p>Once again I had to dodge a bunch of comments on my age, as I had skipped a couple of grades due to being smarter than the other kids.</p>
<p>I met Laurens outside on the soccer field at the bleachers. Our usual lunch spot.</p>
<p>"So, what is it that you're hiding?" he asked unwrapping his sandwich.</p>
<p>"Natasha Romanoff came to my apartment yesterday with an offer," I replied casually.</p>
<p>"No way! You got noticed! what did you say?"</p>
<p>"I told her that I'd think about it and contact her when I made up my mind."</p>
<p>"How would you contact them, they block their DMs."</p>
<p>I pulled the sticky note with the phone number out of my notebook.</p>
<p>"No, she didn't."</p>
<p>"Yeah, she did."</p>
<p>"You need to accept, this is the offer of a lifetime!"</p>
<p>"You sure? What if it means I get less time to spend with you?"</p>
<p>"Anna, this has been your dream ever since we decided to start this Luna Snow thing, you need to say yes," Laurens said putting his hands on my shoulders.</p>
<p>I looked at the sticky not in my hand, "Morally support me tonight while I tell my step-dad?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, sounds like a plan."</p>
<p>"Very well then."</p>
<p>I look down at the sticky note in my hand before taking a deep breath and pulling out my phone and dialing the number. I hear the phone ringing on the other end before someone picks it up.</p>
<p>"So, you made up your mind?" A familiar voice asks and I can hear her smirking.</p>
<p>I release the breath I hadn't realized I was holding, "yeah."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Revealing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anna tells her step-father</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked home with a bounce in my step, giddy with excitement.</p><p>"Папа?" I said, unlocking the door to the apartment.</p><p>"Да?" He replied.</p><p>"Can I tell you something?" I asked putting down my school bag slowly.</p><p>"Yeah, what is it?"</p><p>"So, you know that superhero that appeared shortly after my fathers death?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes," He replied slowly nodding his head.</p><p>"Well, you see, that's me," I said.</p><p>"Wow! That- that's great," He said smiling.</p><p>Suddenly I  heard a gunshot go  off and his body went limp.</p><p>"Dad? Dad, dad!"</p><p>I checked the pulse, none</p><p>"No."</p><hr/><p>I sat in a chair in the waiting room with the doctors just having told me the news.</p><p>My last legal guardian, now it was just me out here in this world.</p><p>"I heard what happened," a female voice said.</p><p>"How?" I asked.</p><p>"Murder plot, the question is, why did he go for your step-father?" She said sitting down on the chair beside me.</p><p>"A part of me feels like it was me who they were going for."</p><p>"We never know for sure though. Come on, let's go get you situated."</p><p>"Is this legal?"</p><p>"Tony can make it legal," She said as we walked out of the hospital and into the fresh air just as the person at the reception saw us walking through the doors to the outside.</p><p>I heard her shouting for me to come back in as I got into the car with Nat.</p><p>I hesitated for a moment before I got in and closed the door.</p><p>Decisions of my guardians could wait for later, I really wasn't in the mood for that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And so my story begins. And a friendship between the Russian Assassin and the Russian ice child starts.<br/>FYI I am Russian, these translations are not taken off of Google Translate. My Russian is a bit rusty though so if anyone who speaks Russian is reading this and would like to correct me on my grammar please do so.<br/>And Anna is Russian.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>